harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda and Sheila team up against Libby
Libby had best watch out. In this Nate Gerber scripted episode, Sheila and Linda team up against her to bring her and Alexandra down! HARPERS FALLS EPISODE #551 Created by: Albie Gray Written by Nate Gerber. SCENE 1: LOUISBURG SQUARE. A CAR HAS JUST RAN OVER SHEILA’S PHONE. SHEILA IS ANGRY AND ALEXANDRA IS LAUGHING. SHEILA: Oh my god! You are paying for that! ALEXANDRA: No! You shouldn’t have dropped your phone! I’m going to visit Libby. SHEILA: Alexandra, you are going to pay for this. ALEXANDRA: Mhm! SHEILA: Alexandra, you are a bitch and a liar and God only knows what else! (Alexandra smirks at Shelia and leaves) ALEXANDRA: What else could you call me?! SHEILA (acidly): A slut! (Sheila walks off) SCENE 2: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE. BARRY AND DYLAN ARE STILL HUGGING. (Dylan pulls away) DYLAN: So, how have you been doing? BARRY: Good. DYLAN: How are your parents? BARRY: Great. They wanted to tell you they were thinking about you. DYLAN: They were always nice. You have great parents. BARRY: You too. DYLAN: Yeah, I’m starting to feel Wendy as a mom. She'll never be my real mom, but Wendy is great. BARRY: That’s good! DYLAN: Yeah. She’s been helping me throw this all. (Brief moment of silence) DYLAN: I miss him so much, Barry. (Barry pats Dylan) BARRY: Dylan, I am always there for YOU! (Dylan then thinks in his head; the voice in his head is then heard saying “BARRY LOOKS NICE TODAY”.) BARRY: What are you thinking about Dyl? (Barry smiles at Dylan) SCENE 3: LIBBY’S JAIL CELL LIBBY: Yeah right, I will never make anyone hurt again! You just wait and see, sister dear! (Libby thought Linda was gone, but she was wrong! She is hiding at the end of the hallway hearing her!) LINDA (whispering and talking to herself): Libby, you better stop it! She got Sheila’s friend, but would how would she like it if we got her friend? (Linda then leaves quietly) SCENE 4: L'Espalier. A nice French restaurant in Boston's Back Bay area. (Michael and Wendy sit down at a table with Michelle) MICHELLE: Hey. WENDY: Hey, how are you? MICHELLE: Busy, how’s Dylan? MICHAEL: Same. That poor kid. MICHELLE: Awww. WENDY: Did you hear the news about Libby? MICHELLE: Yes, and I’m SO glad after what she did to my family. MICHAEL: You better watch your back. MICHELLE: Huh? MICHAEL: Libby had Sheila’s cousin’s spouse killed, all because she was mad at her. I’m just saying you better watch out since you are Shelia’s mother. WENDY: Michael, don't forget she’s in jail. MICHAEL: Still she has connections. People can visit her INCLUDING her best friend Alexandra. MIICHELLE: I’ll watch my back so you can quit worrying. (Everyone laughs) MICHAEL: Well, you’re my twin sister! WENDY: She’ll be fine! (The waiter comes and he takes her order, as the scene ends.) SCENE 5: AMY & ASTRID’S APARTMENT (Amy is seen way walking in from a bedroom, and Astrid is seen exiting a bathroom) AMY: I called everyone, they are so excited! ASTRID: Great. (Astird smiles, but she is in pain) AMY: What’s wrong!?! ASTRID: An upset stomach. I’m fine, really. AMY: Are you sure? You don’t get sick from food a lot. ASTRID: It might be a 24 hour bug, I’m fine. AMY: Ok, I have to go call my aunt Allison. (Amy exits and the camera zooms in on Astrid, who is in pain) (Voice of Josh Quong Tart: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") SCENE 6: SHEILA WATKINS DESIGNS. (Sheila enters; Cynthia is working on her laptop) SHEILA: Ugh, Thanks to that bitch Alexandra, I have to get a new cell phone! CYNTHIA: Huh? SHEILA: I dropped my phone and just guess what she does! She throws it on the street! CYNTHIA: What!?! SHEILA: Yes! That little bitch! CYNTHIA: Why don’t you sue her? SHEILA: Seriously? CYNTHIA: Of course, darling! She could get in MAJOR trouble for that! (Sheila then smiles to herself. Suddenly, Linda enters) LINDA: Sheila, I have big news to tell you. (Sheila wonders what Linda would tell her.) SCENE 7: OUTSIDE THE JAIL. (Anyssa runs into Alexandra) ANYSSA: Excuse me. ALEXANDRA: Yeah, I’m kinda new in town, do you know if this is the jail where Libby Atchison is staying at? I’m sure you’ve heard it on the news. ANYSSA: Yes it is, and just to warn you she is a horrible bitch who is going to rot in hell. For all I care she can go F&%$ herself! ALEXANDRA: That’s my best friend!!! YOU can rot in hell! (Anyssa is VERY shocked) ANYSSA: I am SICK of YOU PEOPLE! She killed AN INNOCENT MAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! ALEXANDRA: It’s because of reasons that involve NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. GET LOST BITCH. (Alexandra turns around to find a police officer looking at her.) ALEXANDRA (Perky): Is there a problem officer? POLICE OFFICER: You two need to stop, before I arrest both of you with assault. Now go girls! (Alexandra and Anyssa leave before glaring at each other) SCENE 8: DYLAN’S BEDROOM. DYLAN: Nothing. I’m just hungry. Wanna go out and get some snow cones? That used to make me feel better when I was little. BARRY: Sure, let’s go. DYLAN: Can we go to Cold Stone Creamery? I loved that place when I was little. Plus they have ice cream. BARRY: Good, because I’m an Ice Cream kind of guy. DYLAN (laughing): Wow, that’s one of the things I remember about you when we were in Pre-K. BARRY: You remember Pre-K. DYLAN: Kinda. Mostly the parts with you. (Barry smiles to himself and they leave) SCENE 9: SHEILA HARPER DESIGNS. SHEILA AND LINDA ARE IN A PRIVATE ROOM. HOWEVER, IT IS UNKNOWN WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT. (Sheila is pacing around the room nervous) SHEILA: Why didn’t you tell me this?!? LINDA: I’m sorry; I thought you had enough to deal with! Plus you don’t even know her! SHEILA: Yeah, but she’s Libby’s best friend! LINDA: Yeah, but now Libby is gonna know what its like for a friend’s life to be over! SHEILA: Are you ready to go? LINDA: Yes, they BOTH deserve it! SHEILA: I am so glad to do this! For Dylan's sake. (Sheila and Linda leave) SCENE 10: AMY & ASTRID’S APARTMENT. (Amy enters from a bedroom. Astrid is nowhere to be seen.) AMY: Astrid, I called my family, they are all freaking out! (Amy starts checking the rooms for Astrid) AMY: Hello?!? Are you here?!? (Amy then enters the living room and checks next to a couch. Her jaw then drops.) AMY: ASTRID! ARE YOU OK? (Amy desperately checks for a pulse and calls 911) (Voice of Frank Eudy: "On the next Harpers Falls...") ABBY (to paramedic): Get her in Exam Room 4. LINDA (to Sheila): This is for your cousin, and for the loss he suffered at my sister's hands. DYLAN: (to Barry): I am glad you came back in my life. I so needed you. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila